dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatum O'Neal
| died= | hometown= Los Angeles, California | knownfor= Actress and author | season= Dancing with the Stars 2 | partner= Nick Kosovich | place= 9 | highestscore= 23 (Waltz) | lowestscore= 17 (Rumba) | averagescore= 20 }} Tatum Beatrice O'Neal is a celebrity from season 2 of Dancing with the Stars. Family Background O'Neal was born in the Westwood area of Los Angeles, California, to actors Ryan O'Neal (1941–) and Joanna Moore (1934–1997). Her brother, Griffin, was born in 1964. In 1967, her parents divorced and her father quickly remarried. Her father's marriage to actress Leigh Taylor-Young produced Tatum's half-brother, Patrick, but the union ended in divorce in 1973. Tatum has another half-brother, Redmond, from Ryan O'Neal's relationship with actress Farrah Fawcett. O'Neal's mother died of lung cancer in 1997 at age 63, after a career in which she appeared in such movies as Walk on the Wild Side and Follow That Dream. Career On 2 April 1974, at age ten, Tatum O'Neal won the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress and the Golden Globe Award for New Star Of The Year - Actress for her performance in Paper Moon, released in May 1973. The youngest ever to win a competitive Academy Award, she turned nine years old during filming in autumn 1972. O'Neal played the role of Addie Loggins, a child con artist being tutored by a Depression-era grifter played by her father, Ryan. O'Neal also starred in films such as The Bad News Bears (1976) with Walter Matthau, International Velvet (1978) with Christopher Plummer and Anthony Hopkins, and Little Darlings (1980) with Kristy McNichol, and co-starred in Nickelodeon (1976) with her father Ryan, and in Circle of Two (1980) with Richard Burton. She appeared as the title character in the Faerie Tale Theatre episode "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" (1984). Adult Career She appeared in only five films during the next fifteen years, including in Basquiat (1996) as Cynthia Kruger. In the early 2000s, O'Neal began acting again and made guest appearances on Sex and the City, 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter, and Law and Order: Criminal Intent. In 2005, O'Neal began a recurring role as Maggie Gavin on the firehouse drama series Rescue Me, portraying the unbalanced and lively sister of Tommy Gavin, played by Denis Leary. From 2006 to 2007, she portrayed the vindictive and psychotic Blythe Hunter in the My Network TV drama Wicked Wicked Games. She appears opposite Nashawn Kearse and Vanessa L. Williams in the film My Brother (2007). Personal Life Family and Relationships One of O'Neal's first public boyfriends was pop star Michael Jackson, whom she dated in the late 1970s. Jackson described O'Neal as his first love, and in a 2002 interview with Martin Bashir said that O'Neal tried to seduce him, but he was terrified by the idea of sex. O'Neal adamantly denied all of Jackson's claims in her 2004 autobiography. O'Neal's relationship with tennis player John McEnroe began in 1984 when she moved into his Central Park West condominium in New York City. They married In 1986. The couple has three children: Kevin, Sean, and Emily. They separated in 1992 and were divorced in 1994. Following the divorce, O'Neal's drug problems reemerged and she developed an addiction to heroin. As a result of her drug problems, McEnroe obtained custody of the children in 1998. In 2011, Tatum and her father Ryan began to restore their broken father–daughter relationship after twenty-five years. Their reunion and reconciliation process was captured in the short-lived Oprah Winfrey Network series Ryan and Tatum: The O'Neals. In 2015, she said she had begun dating women, while choosing not to identify as either lesbian or heterosexual, saying, "I'm not one or the other." Arrest She was arrested 1 June 2008 for buying crack cocaine near her Manhattan apartment building. When police searched her, they found two bags of drugs—one of crack cocaine, one of powder cocaine—and an unused crack pipe. She was charged with a misdemeanor criminal possession of a controlled substance. Authorities released her without bail. O'Neal pleaded guilty 2 July 2008 to disorderly conduct in connection with the arrest and agreed to spend two half-day sessions in a drug treatment program. Autobiographical Claims In her autobiography, A Paper Life, O'Neal alleged that she was molested by her father's drug dealer when she was twelve. She also alleges physical and emotional abuse from her father, much of which she attributed to drug use. She also detailed her own heroin addiction and its effects on her relationship with her children. Her father, Ryan, denied the allegations. In a prepared statement, Ryan O'Neal said: "It is a sad day when malicious lies are told in order to become a 'best-seller'." In 2011, O'Neal wrote a new collection of memoirs titled Found: A Daughter's Journey Home, which dealt with her tempestuous relationship with her father, volatile marriage to John McEnroe, and her recent drug arrest. Dancing with the Stars 2 In January 2006, she participated in the second season of ABC's reality series Dancing with the Stars with professional partner Nick Kosovich. They were eliminated in the second round. She went on to do commentary for the series on Entertainment Tonight. Scores Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Actors